


Thief

by SolosOrca



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, art collector tezuka, phantom thief ryoma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 00:12:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolosOrca/pseuds/SolosOrca
Summary: Tezuka finds a mysterious man in his house





	Thief

**Author's Note:**

> promt fill for glassnorouyadeunazuku on tumblr for the prompt “What are you doing in my house?”

“What are you doing in my house?” 

Tezuka wondered why he’d said that. It was obvious what was happening. He’d woken up when he’d heard a loud crash in the middle of the night and come downstairs to find a strange man dressed in black pulling a piece of his art collection from the wall.

He was being robbed.

The burglar gave him a roguish smile and carefully put the artwork back on it’s hook.

“I appreciate art,” he said as if Tezuka would believe him.

“I’m going to call the police.” Tezuka said bluntly. 

His burglar shrugged, “They won’t catch me. Call them now, it’ll give them a head start.”

Tezuka frowned. “Who are you?”

The roguish smile twisted into a self-satisfied smirk. “They call me The Prince. You must of heard of me.”

Tezuka had. There wasn’t an art collector in the city who hadn’t been visited by the phantom thief known as The Prince. Rumours had floated around for years about who he, or possibly she, was, but no one had ever met him, only finding his calling card in the morning. At least Tezuka could confirm that he was indeed a man.

“I have,” Tezuka replied, tensing up as The Prince swaggered towards him.

“Maybe the real prize in this house isn’t any of the art,” he said thoughtfully. “Maybe it’s you.”

“I’m sorry?” Tezuka asked taken aback. He was plain and boring, nothing compared to the glorious works of art on his walls.

“The great Tezuka Kunimitsu,” The Prince said. “I’ve heard your heart is made of ice.”

“That isn’t biologically possible.”

The Prince was right in front of Tezuka now and he was struck by how small the phantom thief was. No wonder he could slip past every security measure known to man. And then a pair of warm, chapped lips were pressed against his own. 

It took Tezuka a second to process what was going on. And as soon as he had, the lips were gone.

“Better go call the police,” The Prince said, a hand splayed over Tezuka’s chest “because I’m going to steal your heart.”

And then, he was gone. Leaving Tezuka and his pounding heart all alone.

 


End file.
